secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Preacher
The Preacher uses both Blood Magic and Blades to specialize on cruel damage-over-time effects. There is no escape from the torrent of pain heading your way when you face the Preacher. He will Impair and Afflict his enemies over and over again, draining their life force away second by second. The Deck is good for both group and solo play, focusing on hitting a single target with constantly renewing damage-over-time effects. This strategy can be very effective against strong bosses, which have a wide array of tricks to keep attackers at bay for periods of time. The ability to Impair enemies is also very handy in player-versus-player combat, and seeing opponents die from damage-over-time effects as they try and run to safety never gets old. Active Abilities Boiling Blood A Blood Magic attack which hits one target. Builds one Resource for each weapon. Preacher, Thaumaturge Destiny A Blade attack which hits one target. If the target is Afflicted the target gains an additional damage-over-time effect which lasts for a few seconds. Consumes all Blade Resources. Preacher, Paladin. Also the only two Decks to have Destiny Fulfilled Exsanguinate A Blood Magic Focus attack which is channeled for a few seconds to do several hits to one target. If the target is Impaired it gets Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. Consumes five Blood Magic Resources. Can be powered by your own health. Decks: Assassin, Neoshaman, Preacher Anaesthesia A Blood Magic attack which hits one target, Impairs it and stuns it for several seconds. Decks: Assassin, Neoshaman, Pandemonist, Preacher, Thaumaturge Liquidation A Blood Magic attack which places an effect on the ground around the target. Several targets in the affected area will become Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. You gain a small heal-over-time effect on yourself. Preacher, Neoshaman Trial by Swords A Blade attack which hits one target. The target becomes Impaired and unable to act for a few seconds. Paladin, Preacher, Slayer, Witch Hunter Plague A Blood Magic Elite attack which hits a single target and makes it become Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. If the target dies from this effect, other nearby targets also become Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. Neoshaman, Preacher, Thaumaturge. Passive Abilities Corrupted Blood Whenever you hit a target with the Boiling Blood attack, you also Afflict the target with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. This effect can stack up to five times. Blood Bank Whenever you Afflict a target you build up a stacking effect which increases the damage of all your damage-over-time effects. This effect can stack up to ten times. Decks: Pandemonist, Preacher, Wu Destiny Fulfilled Whenever you hit a target which is affected by the Destiny ability’s damage-over-time effect, the effect ends and the target receives an extra hit for extra damage. Preacher, Paladin. Also the only two Decks to have Destiny Fortunate Strike Whenever you hit an Afflicted target there is a chance you will do an extra hit for extra damage. Unholy Knowledge Increases the damage of all your damage-over-time effects. Circulation Whenever you apply the Afflicted state to a target you gain a heal-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. If the target is also Impaired you gain a barrier which will block some incoming damage. Gross Anatomy Whenever one of your damage-over-time effects expires, you do an extra hit for extra damage. Decks: Neoshaman, Preacher, Thaumaturge Category:Decks Category:Templars decks Category:Blade Category:Blood Magic